1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission/reception system and a display system using a receiver such as a shutter eyeglass device, and a transmitter, a shutter eyeglass device, a display and a transmission/reception method which are suitably used in such systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display systems allowed to achieve stereoscopic display have attracted attention. One of such display systems is a display system using a shutter eyeglass device. In the display system, a left-eye picture stream and a right-eye picture stream which have a parallax therebetween are alternately displayed on a display in a time-divisional manner, and switching of open/close states of a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter in the shutter eyeglass device is controlled in synchronization with switching timing between the picture streams (display timings). When such switching is repeated, a viewer is allowed to perceive a picture configured of the pictures as a stereoscopic picture with a depth.
Typically, such switching of open/close states of the left-eye shutter and the right-eye shutter in the shutter eyeglass device is controlled in response to a shutter control signal supplied from a display as described in Video Electronics Standards Association, “VESA Standard Connector and Signal Standards for Stereoscopic Display Hardware”, Version 1, Nov. 5, 1997. In a method of controlling a shutter eyeglass device in Video Electronics Standards Association, “VESA Standard Connector and Signal Standards for Stereoscopic Display Hardware”, Version 1, Nov. 5, 1997, as a shutter control signal, a signal with a duty ratio of 50% is used. Then, when a level signal of the shutter control signal is in a high level, the left-eye picture stream is controlled to be displayed on the display and the left-eye shutter of the shutter eyeglass device is controlled to be opened, and when the level signal is in a low level, the right-eye picture stream is controlled to be displayed on the display and the right-eye shutter of the shutter eyeglass device is controlled to be opened.